1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a bonding assembly for bonding a laminate between two articles. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a bonding assembly which bonds portions of a laminate between a seat cushion and a decorative cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Fabric covered foam articles and methods for making same constitute a well-developed art in which a great deal of effort and expense have been directed. Fabric covered foam articles generated from this generally comprise a foam pad adhesively secured to a fabric covering. An example of such a method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,199 issued Sep. 8, 1989 to Kozlowski which discloses a particularly well-adapted method for making a fabric covered foam article. Kozlowski '199 patent specifically discloses a method wherein vacuum pressure is applied to a porous contoured mold in order to draw an impervious adhesive film against a cloth fabric layer to conform the cloth fabric layer to the contours of a mold surface. A matching cellular foam pad is placed in mating engagement with the adhesive film as it is held to the contour of a mold surface by the vacuum pressure. The foam pad is compressed against the mold by a perforated platen and held in place as the vacuum pressure is discontinued. Steam is then supplied through the porous mold to heat and diffuse the adhesive film into the adjacent fabric layer and cellular foam pad for adhesively securing the two together. Vacuum pressure is then applied for removing moisture by drawing air through the perforations of the platen, the foam pad, the fabric layer and porous mold.
One limitation to methods for making fabric covered foam articles like that disclosed in Kozlowski '199 is that a portion of the completed article cannot be covered by the decorative fabric layer; that is, only the front and side portions of the article are fabric covered, leaving a backside surface uncovered. Thus, such methods are limited to applications wherein a backside surface of the article is not viewable. Typically, fasteners such as clasps or hooks are used to secure the fabric layer to such backside surfaces. If the backside surface of an article is viewable, a rigid plastic back panel may be secured to the backside of the article in order to hide the uncovered back portion from view. Unfortunately, decorative plastic cover panels and other remedial measures for covering the backside portions of articles made from this method significantly increase the cost of the article.
Reversible fabric bag techniques provide an attractive and inexpensive alternative to making fabric covered foam articles which overcome many of the deficiencies associated with prior art methods. The reversible fabric method generally includes utilizing a fabric layer in the shape of a bag. Fabric bag is reversed inside out and a portion of the inside of the bag is adhesively bonded to a pre-formed foam pad. Once the foam pad is bonded to the inside of the fabric bag, the fabric bag is turned right side out so as to enclose the foam pad therein. The resulting article provides an attractive fabric cover about the rear, side and front portions of the foam, thus avoiding the need for expensive decorative cover panels. Examples of reversible bag methods are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,805 to Lowe, 4,925,513 to Witzke, 4,740,260 to Selbert and 4,715,916 to Shamada.
Unfortunately, such reversible fabric bag methods are limited to applications wherein a fabric bag may be reversed. In other words, if the fabric bag may not be turned inside out, the reversible bag methods are not useful. For example, if the fabric bag material is inflexible or if the foam back includes a rigid portion such as a rigid frame encased therein, the fabric bag may not be capable of being reversed about the foam pad adhered to an inner portion thereof. In these situations, the aforementioned expensive remedial measures must be used, e.g., expensive decorative plastic back panels. Other remedial measures which may be used include the use of zippers and Velcro.TM. to secure fabric coverings to the backside surface of the article. Unfortunately, all these remedial measures significantly increase the cost of making such articles.